Cob Cannon (PvZH)
225px |box title = Cob Cannon |strength = 6 |health = 6 |cost = 6 |set = Colossal |rarity = Legendary |class = Solar |tribe = Corn Plant |flavor text = He focuses his fearsome firepower with a single, ringing credo: "One Team. One Dream." |ability = When played: Zombies here and next door get -1 /-1 . Team-Up Evolution: Destroy a Zombie. |trait = None}} Cob Cannon is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. He costs 6 to play and has 6 /6 . He does not have any traits, and his ability gives zombies on his lane and the lanes adjacent to him -1 /-1 when he is played, while his Team-Up Evolution ability instantly destroys a selected zombie. His closest zombie counterpart is Primordial Cheese Shover. Origins He is based on the plant in Plants vs. Zombies with the same name and appearance. However, based on the fact that his front wheels are smaller than his rear wheels, and that his corn cob points upwards rather than laying flat when idle, he resembles Corn Mortar, a plant in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare, more than the original Cob Cannon. His evolution ability references his status of upgrade plant in Plants vs. Zombies; he was only plantable on top of two adjacent Kernel-pults on the same lane. Also, in this game has Team-Up, which is the trait Cob Cannon can Evolve on. It is also a reference to his attacks being used as an instant-kill in PVZ. His description is a reference to the quote "one team, one dream," which comes from the book One Team One Dream: The Story of the Greatest Team in History, a fact-based account of the 1997 Virginia baseball champions, the William Byrd Terriers. The full quote in the book is "This group of individuals is going to come together as one team, with one dream. One team, one dream." Statistics *'Class:' Solar *'Tribe:' Corn Plant *'Traits:' None *'Abilities: When played:' Zombies here and next door get -1 /-1 . Team-Up Evolution: Destroy a Zombie. *'Set - Rarity:' Colossal - Legendary Card description He focuses his fearsome firepower with a single, ringing credo: "One Team. One Dream." Update history Update 1.22.12 *Added to the game. Update 1.24.6 *Animation change: Legendary shine added. Strategies With Cob Cannon has average stats for his cost. However, both his abilities are very useful and make this plant worth it. Being in the same class and having the same sun cost, in both its additional abilities and raw stats, it is better than Smashing Pumpkin and rivals the Three-Headed Chomper. His normal ability allows you to weaken a group of zombies here and next door, or even destroy zombies with 1 , meaning he can be used to deal with the aquatic lane, especially for Solar Flare and Chompzilla, since they lack ways to deal with said lane effectively. The stat reduction also means he can be used alongside cards such as , , and . His Evolution ability allows you to take control of your opponent by destroying any of their zombies and leaving a 6 /6 on the field. To activate his Evolution ability, you need a Team-Up plant, which should not be much of an issue as the Solar class has several Team-Up cards such as , Solar Winds (which make Sunflowers), and , not to mention those from other classes such as , , and . If you are playing as or Wall-Knight, you can take this one step further and actually get Cob Cannon on the aquatic lane by playing him on a Team-Up plant with [[Card#Amphibious|'Amphibious']] such as Laser Cattail, Admiral Navy Bean, and Water Chestnut, or give a Team-Up plant said trait via , although it is a bit of a waste of his normal ability under normal circumstances. If you are playing as Rose, you can reactivate his ability with Rescue Radish. One must be able to obtain a Team-Up Plant again, however, to use his evolution ability. Besides, he costs a lot. Unless you really have a lot of sun, don't even think about it. Against There is nothing you can do about his two abilities, but you can spread out your zombies across the field to reduce his normal ability's effectiveness and make all zombies equally threatening to put your opponent in a dilemma. You can also play Gravestone zombies to negate both of his abilities. Also, keep in mind that he should NOT be bounced as his ability can be used again. However, Wall-Knight has specialized anti-gravestone cards, so beware. As for Cob Cannon himself, any powerhouse or instant-kill trick will do. However, remember that his normal ability weakens your zombies. It's not as powerful as the Shrinking Violet (However, Rose can use both of them, destroying zombies with up to 3 strength) Gallery Trivia *Like his appearance in Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars, he only takes up one space on the field. *Prior to update 1.24.6, Cob Cannon's targeting message was bugged. Instead of displaying a proper short description, it simply displayed "!#Cob Cannon_Targeting#!". *Prior to update 1.24.6, he and did not have the legendary shine effect. *There is currently a glitch which happens when Reincarnation transforms from Cob Cannon into any other plant. Cob Cannon proceeds to launch butter at the newly transformed card, as if Reincarnation was an entitiy of her own. *Unlike most evolution cards he does not have the trait that any other plant must possess in order for him to be played on them. Category:Corn cards Category:Instant-kill cards Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants Category:Evolution cards Category:Instant-kill plants